


Heritage

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Gladio, I couldn't resist, I swear, I wouldn't lie in the tags, This is fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: It's his son's fourth birthday and Gladio has something important to give him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Heritage

The spring came and colored Insomnia a thousand different colors, it might’ve seemed dumb, but over the last four years they looked more vibrant in Gladio’s eyes. Yeah, it was kind of dumb. But he wouldn’t trade that for anything. His son was the best thing that ever happened to him, along with his mother. He was so incredibly lucky to have them at his side and he cannot imagine a life without them in it. Hopefully he never would have to picture that.

He made his way through the streets stopping by a flower shop on his way home. The elderly lady smiled sweetly and handed him the flowers intended for his wife. He held them with care and smiled in anticipation at the smile she would give _him_ later. It was their son’s birthday, but she deserved a gift too in this day. Without her he wouldn’t be here.

He was finally home and the jingle of his keys was followed by the sound of small feet rushing down the stairs.

_He was so damn lucky._

The door opens and small arms circle him at the waist, but not all the way around followed by an excited “Daddy! You’re home early!”

“’course I am. Couldn’t miss the day with the birthday boy!”

Brown eyes look up at him and glow, a smile spreading on his face.

He moves to close the door, hanging his jacket and taking off his shoes. Gladio hears footsteps approaching and lifts his gaze.

“Hey Gladdy.” Iris comes from the kitchen and hugs him. He wasn’t expecting her to be there this early but appreciates it nonetheless, a welcome surprise.

“Hey sis.” He says and ruffles her hair to which she pouts.

“I’m a bit too old for that don’t you think?”

“Never.”

She playfully punches his shoulder with a sly smile.

“Where’s your mom kid?”

“She went to the market.” He said with downcast eyes.

“Why?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, he knew his son, he was definitely hiding something, and Iris was trying not to laugh on his other side.

“I dropped the eggs for the cake.” He shrunk in on himself.

“It was an accident I didn’t mean to!”

Iris breaks into a full-blown laughter and the boy is red like a tomato. _A small and angry tomato._

“It’s okay kid.” Gladio ruffles his hair much like he did Iris’ — who’s still laughing — earlier.

“Aunt Iris is mean.”

“Ouch. You’ve hurt my feelings.” She places her hand over her heart in an over dramatic gesture.

“Come on kid, let me rescue you.”

Gladio makes his way inside and places the flowers in water, his son quietly and expectantly following him all the way.

“So, do you want to go outside? I got something I want to give you.”

It was a dumb question because he knew the answer would be

“Yes!” Exactly that. His son jumped up and down and grabbed his hand, Gladio allowed himself to be dragged outside.

They reach the backyard and his son is practically a bouncing ball of energy. He looks up at him with a questioning look that screams “where is my gift?”

Gladio walks to a corner where the wrapped gift was, it wasn’t heavy for him, but it suddenly felt like it. He always looked forward to this day, to pass down the family heritage down to his child. But the weight of it was palpable. He was proud of his family, of his role and duty. But there was a part of him that didn’t want his son to risk his life, he wanted him safe above all.

He shakes those thoughts away — for the most part — he was an Amicitia, that’s how it always has been. He wonders if that’s what his father felt when the time came? When he handed Gladio the same gift he was about to hand to his son? He wishes he could ask him.

He turns around and walks over to his son, Gladio sits on the grass and pats the ground on his side. The boy sits and looks at the wrapped shape in his hand.

“Happy birthday kid.” He sets the gift on the grass in front of the young boy.

The boy tears the wrap open to reveal the Amicitia coat of arms engraved on the round shield. His son’s eyes grow wide as does his smile and Gladio’s heart warms at the sight.

“Is it the one grandpa gave you?” He lifts the shield in front of him, looking at it with awe.

“Yes, it is. It’s been handed down through generations in our family.”

“Is it like, a hundred years old?”

“Definitely.”

“Wow.”

He puts the shield down and runs his small hands all over the engravings.

“It’s so cool!”

“Yes.”

Gladio knew how the kid felt, he had been in his place. He didn’t know what being a shield meant, not really. He’d known his father’s words, but the weight of duty wasn’t one he understood then. He just wanted to be like his father. Gladio realizes how much of an example he needs to be, he has someone looking up to him now in a way not even Iris did. It’s strange, it’s a different kind of responsibility. One that he never feels well equipped for.

His son gets up and lifts the shield with some difficulty. It was heavy, Gladio remembered that very well. But not once did the smile vanish from his face.

“Dad, I’m just like you now!”

Gladio laughs. More to himself than for anyone else.

“I can see that.”

There is a telltale camera shutter sound and he watched has Iris came over with her phone and a grin.

“Couldn’t miss that.” She said.

“By the way, mama bear just got home.”

His son hears that and beams where he stands.

“I gotta show it to mom!”

“Go on, just don’t trip over your feet.”

The boy just runs inside with shield in hand and excitedly calling out for his mother.

No, he wasn’t equipped, but it was damn well worth it.


End file.
